


To See You Again

by MagiArtist (Psyga315)



Series: Bianca x Reader [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Beating, Dark, F/M, Minor Violence, Originally Posted on deviantART, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/MagiArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to keep on going and become the Pokemon Champion. For me, okay?"</p><p>No one said how difficult this one task could be. No one told you the lengths you had to go to fulfill this. No one told you how long this will be...</p><p>It wasn't until you saw N become Champion that this became the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To See You Again

Nimbasa City looked so peaceful at night. You took in the nice vivid details of the bright lights as you went to the highest point in the Ferris Wheel. One thing clouded your mind though: Bianca.  
  
She left you and gave you a huge promise to fulfill: Become Champion. You never in your entire life would think to become one. When you agreed to go on a journey with your friends, you had no intent on beating anyone. Just exploring Unova with your best friends. You weren't exactly one to be a hot-blooded battler. How were you able to fight the other Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and the Champion? How can you hope to beat them.  
  
"[y/n], I have a question for you." You were so wrapped in your thinking that you forgot the person who was now sitting in the car with you. He simply let himself in, it seemed. You turned to him.  
  
"Huh?" You asked the enigmatic green haired trainer.  
  
"What do you hope to gain from this journey? Do you seek to strengthen your ideals or are you simply reaching out for the truth?" He asked.

* * *

  
You never answered N that day. You merely said you'll mull it over. It wasn't until you stepped foot back to Nuvema Town that you had the answer. You fought bravely and valiantly to gain the badges and earn your way into the league...  
  
Only for N to beat you there.  
  
It wouldn't have been bad had it not been for the fact that N was an extremist who bought too hard into myths regarding dragons. Now you couldn't get your goal unless he was stopped. So you confronted a dragon as told in the myths, marched to his castle, then proceeded to beat him and his foster father...  
  
But it wasn't easy.  
  
Your fight with the Elite Four left your Pokemon pretty beat. There was no time to rest them up, as you went to confront the dragon. It knocked out all your Pokemon in one hit, forcing your hand into using the Master Ball on it. That's when you recalled the moment you confronted N.

* * *

  
"You... You used a Master Ball on it? You didn't even try to battle it and win its favor, did you? You just captured him and hoped that whatever technology is in that ball will force it to be friends with you! Now I know what I fight for is the truth: Pokemon and humanity should be kept sepera-"  
  
That's when you had your dragon attack him. He fortunately had his dragon in reserve to protect him, however. As the two dragons fought, you simply kept a glance at N. Even as his castle got ripped apart by the thunder and burned up by the fire, you never spoke. You never moved. You didn't even apologize for your attack.  
  
You just watched as N's world crumbled around him. What made you so driven to destroy someone? Your arms shook as you began to recall why you went there in the first place.  
  
" _I want you to keep on going and become the Pokemon Champion. For me, okay?_ "  
  
You were this close to fulfilling that promise... and that bastard took it away from you. Eventually, his dragon fell. N fell onto his knees.  
  
"No... My dream... it's ruined... Everything I fought for... It's..." N muttered.  
  
"Gone. I destroyed it, just like how you destroyed _my_ dream." You said. N looked to you as your dragon went to your side.  
  
"WHY!? WHY DOES IT FIGHT FOR YOU? WHAT IDEALS COULD YOU POSSIBLY HAVE THAT RIVALS MY TRUTH!?" N shouted at you. You simply looked to him and shook your head.  
  
"I... don't know. I just... wanted to make her happy." You frowned. You looked to N. "And you... You were in my way."  
  
However, it wasn't over. Ghestis then came and attacked you. He didn't use his Pokemon, he simply beat you senseless with his staff, proclaiming that you must be eliminated. It took N to hold him back and Zekrom to shock him in order for him to stop, but by then, you were so injured that N had to use a potion on you just for you to remain conscious. N departed with Reshiram while Ghestis was arrested for attempted murder, among other charges.

* * *

  
Afterwards, you went back the league. You were told you'd have to face them again. Although your Pokemon were refreshed, you still were annoyed at having to fight them again. As you steam rolled through the league, each of them noted just how... empty you were. You felt this yourself when you fought N. The heartlessness inside you as you had Zekrom attack him still burned as you fought Alder, who took great pains to note your status.  
  
"You're... empty. I can see it in your eyes. Did you have any joy at all from fighting the Elite Four again? Do you have any desire to become the Champion? What are you hoping to gain from this?"  
  
And like with N, you gave no answer, for you didn't know.

* * *

  
At least... until you saw her again.  
  
"[y/n]!" You heard her voice as she ran to you. For the first time since you entered Alder's room for the first time and saw N defeat him, you felt something positive in you.  
  
Hope.  
  
Joy.  
  
Love.  
  
...  
  
That was it. That was why you fought. That's why your ideal world was for Pokemon and humanity to be together. You went on a Pokemon journey with your close friends. If it weren't for that, you'd still be stuck in Nuvema Town. You wanted to keep the world the same so that you could protect those times you had with them. So that others could have that opportunity to travel with friends too.  
  
_That_ was the ideal that Zekrom joined you over. But... You didn't care for that. The only thing you wanted to gain from this journey was the one thing you always wanted since you developed feelings for her.  
  
You ran to Bianca and held her.  
  
"I did it..." You said. Bianca held you back.  
  
"Yes... You did." As she said that, something in you broke. You held her tighter. You remembered the battle at N's Castle. Your cold-blooded attack on him. Your near-death at the hands of Ghestis. Your soulless rematch against the Elite Four. You effectively become a shell of a person.  
  
And for what? For a hug? You pulled away to look at her face. To look at her soft, blonde hair as her green eyes begin to shimmer with tears.  
  
"[y/n]? W-what's wrong?" She asked you. Your legs gave way and you slumped to your knees, crying.  
  
"I'm... So happy to see you again!" You said. This was what you were hopping to obtain on your journey. It was not to pursue an ideal or reach out for the truth. It was because of a promise you made to the girl you loved. The struggle to get the promise fulfilled, as traumatizing as it was, was worth it. You may wake up screaming as you remembered how you destroyed a person's dream or how you were attacked, but if they are followed with nice memories of this exact moment... then it was worth it. "I love you, Bianca!" You said. Bianca lifted you up and kissed you on the cheek.  
  
"I love you too, [y/n]!" She said. With that, you smiled. You had obtained the one thing in your journey: To see her again.


End file.
